projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Misclick ¦ Magic: Shandalar 7
Jared has a big battle with a dragon, before losing one of the best cards in the game with a misclick. Synopsis Jared is heading west to new towns. He thinks he can take on a druid. Jared runs out of mana after making his attack. Jared uses both his falcons to attack, and the black vise wins Jared the game on the next turn. Jared wins some gems. Jared has to fight a forest dragon before going into a dungeon. The dragon has double Jared's life! Jared doesn't want to deal with whatever the dragon is doing with his mana, so he erodes as many as he can. Jared gets several attacks in while the dragon doesn't do anything. Jared attacks a strong defender with his air elemental. Jared's water elemental is also destroyed. Jared's falcon continues to deal chip damage. Jared ties the game up, but the dragon uses regeneration, and Lure forces every one of Jared's card to block. Jared loses most of the cards on his field. Jared now begins to take damage as well as losing his defenders. The dragon uses a 6/4 card. Jared becomes annoyed after he was doing so well. Jared loses 6 points. The dragon doesn't attack for some reason, surprising Jared. Jared thinks the game's code is conflicting with itself, so he tries to play cautiously with his Sorcerer. Jared loses his clay statue, but got the dragon down to 3. Jared is in Azar's Crypt. He decides to fight a cleric to see how he will go. Jared wants one treasure. Jared takes damage to start, but the cleric plays foolishly. Jared takes more damage before acquiring his planes. The cleric is running out of cards in its hand, which doesn't help Jared's Black Vise. Jared defends with his Clay Statue. The cleric wipes the field. Jared gained two extra life, staying in the game. Jared wins with his Sorcerer dealing damage. Jared wins. He accidentally starts another battle! Jared sings as he already loses most of his life. He quits out of the game. Jared continues to head west. He buys a new card and puts it in his deck. People out west don't know how much he has failed, so perhaps they will believe in him! Jared needs more cards right now. Jared buys some new cards that will make him win. Jared finds a mountain in a mountain! Jared demonstrates that he can tell what he can fight in each area. Jared battles a crusader. Jared is better off taking damage rather than losing his attackers. The crusader does not attack or its attackers will be killed by the Water Elemental. Jared finds another Water Elemental. A Dancing Scimatar is a 1/5 creature, making it more difficult to attack. Another scimatar appears, making the game even harder to win. Jared now takes damage every time he attacks, putting him down to 1! Jared decides to have everyone attack, giving Jared a narrow win! Jared wanted to choose the cards, but clicks the wrong thing, losing one of the best cards in the game! Jared apologizes for his stupid mistake. Don't misclick. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos